Gray Demons
Chapter 122 |anime = Episode 23 }} The (alternatively, the ) are a class of demons, stated to be higher ranked than the Red Demons. The corpse of a demon was used in Hendrickson's experiments. Appearance The Gray Demons are tall beings has long scaly arms, sharp claws and feet, and small wings. It wears a lower bottom armor and a sun-shaped helmet with a terrifying face. Noted to be slightly bigger than Red Demons, they have slender but muscular bodies. Personality Gray Demons initially didn't speak, although they boast higher intelligence as well as strength as compared to Red Demons. They seem to carry the same low opinions of the other tribes like the rest of their brethren. History At some point of time, a Gray Demon was killed by an unknown individual of great power as it is shown to have died from a large slash wound in the chest. It is shown to have participated in a war between its Clan and the Four Races. A few years prior to the events of the Kingdom Infiltration arc, its corpse was discovered by Great Holy Knight Hendrickson who studied the Demon's genealogy and biology and conducted countless experiments on its remains. The Grays are next seen assaulting a small holy knight contingent led by Arthur just west of Camelot. When the demons demand their surrender on pain of death, the rebel king defiantly rebuffed the ultimatum stating instead they'ed fight to the last man eventually slaying them before fleeing their demonic reinforcements. Plot Kingdom Infiltration arc After Ban sent Hendrickson plummeting down deeper into the underground chambers beneath Merlin's ruined castle, the Great Holy Knight approached the Demon's corpse explaining to the four Sins Meliodas, Ban, King and Gowther how he obtained and experimented on the demon's body, only to conclude that a Gray Demon was a higher being when compared to its Red brethren. Hendrickson then proceeded to take a blood sample from a Gray Demon's corpse and inject it into himself, resulting in tremendous power-boost, prompting his counterattack by first taking out the Fox's Sin of Greed. Istar arc A Gray Demon appeared in Byron to collect human souls for the Ten Commandments' replenishment of their magic powers after the Red Demon was easily killed by the trio of Holy Knights, Gilthunder, Howzer, and Griamore where they, along with Hendrickson who joined them in the fray, had showed its destructive power similar to the latter in that same form albeit in a larger scale. Despite that, the Gray Demon was defeated by Hendrickson who used Purge with a single touch with Gilthunder and Howzer assisting, although Griamore had issues with the former Great Holy Knight, concerning about his father Dreyfus' supposed death at the hands of the man who helped them. Abilities and Equipment According to Hendrickson, the Gray Demon is a being higher than the Red Demon itself and its blood can provide the individual access to its strength, becoming a stable vessel of demonic power. Their overall power level may vary per individual, ranging between 2700 to 3200, and Gray Demons are known to make heavy use of spells that govern over death. A single mutated variety of Gray Demon is known to exist, and whose power level is said to be immeasurable. Grey Demons also have the ability to fire an explosive, dark energy beam from their mouths. Abilities * |Kuroyuki (Dāku Sunou)|literally meaning "Black Snow"}}: As the Gray Demon raises its hands, numerous tiny, black spheres materialize around it. These spheres are scattered outwards and fall towards the ground like snow. Anyone that comes into contact with the spheres will be enveloped by them and instantly killed. * |Ankoku no Tamaki (Dāku Nebyura)|literally meaning "Ring of Darkness"}}: A dark void expands outwards from the Gray Demon, completely destroying anything caught within range. The force of the attack was great enough to devastate the surrounding area and incapacitate any caught in its wake. Battles Istar arc *Hendrickson, Gilthunder, Howzer & Griamore vs. Gray Demon: Lose References }} Navigation es:Demonio Gris Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Demons